


Where the Hell Did You Learn That?

by loveappeal



Category: AOA, After School (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveappeal/pseuds/loveappeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're awful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Hell Did You Learn That?

"Where...," Seolhyun tried to control the wavering in her voice as Kaeun pulled out from between her legs, smug grin plastered on her lips. "... Where the hell did you learn that?"

Kaeun shrugged as she worked out a wrinkle in the top of her uniform. "Ah..., I can't reveal my secrets," she replied, bemusing Seolhyun as the frantic rising and falling of her chest finally started to settle.

"You're awful," Seolhyun laughed, incredulously, as Kaeun raised an eyebrow, hand moving to rest against the top of Seolhyun's thigh.

Kaeun clicked her tongue, playing with the pleats of skirt material. "You weren't saying that a few minutes ago." Seolhyun sighed. "K-Kaeun, u-unnie, I —, I —...," she continued on, mock moaning as Seolhyun raised a hand to smack at her arm.

"Don't be a dick," Seolhyun frowned and Kaeun sent her a wink.

"You get me next time," Kaeun started, pulling back from Kaeun slowly, fingers lingering against her knee for a moment before detaching herself entirely and turning on her heel. "I've gotta get back to class before Ms. Kwon notices I'm gone," she continued, turning back to look at Seolhyun a final time. "Oh, and cute underwear."


End file.
